Adeus
by Taki Yuu
Summary: Despedida de Orihime à Ichigo. Spoilers do capítulo 237 do mangá. Fic pra Mayumii. XD [IchixOri]


**Adeus**

É bom ter lido o capítulo 237 do mangá, se não leva spoiler xP Tá um pouco alterado XD

-IchixOri

-Primeira fic hétero de Bleach... peguem leve T-T

-Para Yumi nee-san o/

_Legenda:_

"blábláblá" – fala do personagem

"_weeee"_ – pensamento do personagem

bohahahaha \o/ – meus comentários, ignorem XD

Boa leitura o/

* * *

Inoue Orihime poderia dar adeus somente a uma pessoa antes de ir ao Hueco Mundo. Tinha tantas pessoas com quem queria se despedir... Tatsuki, Ishida, Sado, Rukia... e Ichigo. 

"Kurosaki-kun..."

**.oOo.oOo.**

Faltava por volta de cinco horas antes de Inoue ir. E ela já havia decidido com quem iria dizer "adeus". Estava na frente da casa deste.

Com aquele objeto especial que Ulquiorra lhe deu, Orihime atravessou a parede. Entrou no quarto da pessoa, que estava dormindo. Estava tão machucada...

"Com licença, Kurosaki-kun." Primeira vez que entrou no quarto dele. Era tão organizado para um garoto de sua idade... "Puxa, como é grande!" Exclamou a garota encantada. "Ops! Não posso falar muito alto, se não você vai acordar..." Reparou um pouco mais no quarto. "Tem o cheiro do Kurosaki-kun."

Inoue observava Ichigo, que parecia dormir profundamente. Como era kawaii...

Chegou um pouco mais perto da cama. Como era grande... XD?.

Segurou uma de suas mãos feridas. Não gostava de ver ninguém machucado. Principalmente Ichigo.

"Souten Kishun. Eu recuso." Ecomeçou a curá-lo. Segurou mais forte sua mão. "Não quero vê-lo mais ferido, Kurosaki-kun..."

Estava tão perto dele. Acariciava os cabelos ruivos, iguais os seus.

Abaixou-se perto dele. Foi aproximando seus rostos. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas queria beijá-lo. Na verdade, não queria ir ao Hueco Mundo. Queria ficar com seus amigos. Queria ficar com Ichigo.

"... eu quero ficar com você! Eu... eu quero tanto te ter para mim..." começou a soluçar. "Eu... eu não quero ir! Eu quero... quero estar com meus amigos..." Começou a chorar "Eu... eu quero estar com você, Kurosaki-kun!" Afastou seu rosto do dele. "E eu... acho que estou fazendo algo injusto tentando beijá-lo sem a sua consciência...! Mas... mas eu queria tanto... mas eu... eu não consigo!" Limpava suas lágrimas.

Talvez por causa do choro, ou obra do destino, algo inesperado aconteceu.

"Hm...?" Ichigo acordou. "Quem é...?"

"...! Kurosaki-kun!" Recuou _"Droga, acordei ele!"_

"Inoue...? O que faz aqui...?" Levantou-se da cama e foi em sua direção. Nem notou que estava curado...

"Começou a chorar novamente. "Me... me desculpe, Kurosaki-kun! Eu... eu sei que... sei que não deveria estar aqui, mas... mas eu... eu precisava...!" encostou na parede e começou a cair.

Ichigo ajoelhou-se perto dela.

"Inoue... pode me explicar... o que está acontecendo?" Não parecia alguém que acabou de acordar.

"É que... é que..." lembrou-se do que Ulquiorra havia lhe dito. Não poderia falar para ninguém a situação que ocorria. "... me desculpe... não... não posso falar..." Tentava esconder o rosto molhado.

"... tudo bem, Inoue." E abraçou-a.

"...! Kurosaki-kun!" Corou. Ichigo nunca fizera isto com alguém. Nunca com uma _garota_.

Ficaram quietos. Os soluços de Inoue cessaram.

"Inoue... posso perguntar uma coisa?" Quebrando o silêncio.

"Hm?" Olhou para seu rosto "Se... se eu puder responder... nenhum problema..."

"Então... porque não me beijou àquela hora?"

Orihime ficou chocada no momento.

"Q-quê!?" Como? Ele percebeu o que ela estava fazendo?

Ichigo puxou o rosto de Inoue mais para perto do dele, fazendo-a corar um pouco.

"Foi o que perguntei. Por que não me beijou àquela hora?"

"Eu... eu..." o que poderia responder? "Eu... eu não poderia... não poderia fazer isso, Kurosaki-kun...!"

"Por que não?"

"P-porque... porque você não iria querer me beijar..." respondeu tristemente.

"E por que você acha isso?"

"Porque... Porque você gosta da... da Kuchiki-san." Ao falar o nome da amiga, começou a chorar novamente.

"Ah, por causa disso. Então por que está chorando por falar o nome da Rukia?"

Tantas perguntas... Já estava ficando sem respostas.

"É que eu... eu... é que eu te amo, Kurosaki-kun!" Chorava sem parar. "E como eu te amo e... e você gosta... gosta da Kuchik-san... eu... eu não poderia! Não poderia pegá-lo para mim se você... se você gosta de... de outra...!" Chorava mais. "Eu... eu não sei o que fazer...!" Estava ficando muito confusa.

"..." Ichigo abraçou-a mais forte. "Inoue..." ela olhou para ele. "Sua boba." Enlaçou seu braço pela cintura dela, pegou seu rosto e puxou para um beijo.

"...!" Orihime corou muito. Assustou-se também com a ação inesperada de Ichigo. Seus braços estavam, pertos do peito do garoto. Tentou empurrá-lo, porém quanto mais tentava, mais ele a segurava. Mais a abraçava. Mais juntava seus corpos. Separavam-se para pegar ar, e logo em seguida Ichigo beijava-a de novo. Inoue nem reagia mais. Não conseguia.

Seu corpo não queria parar com aquilo. Já estava totalmente possuída por ele.

Ichigo beijou-a uma última vez e depois limpou as lágrimas que ainda caíam de seus olhos.

"Então... você ainda acha que eu gosto da Rukia?" Com um olhar diferente do seu normal.

"Eu... eu não entendo, Kurosaki-kun. Por quê? Eu... eu achava que... que você gostava da Kuchiki-san, já que estão sempre juntos... mas... mas por quê? Por que me beijou?"

"Ai, ai..." Ichigo encostou a sua testa com a da garotinha. "Você ainda não entendeu, né, _Orihime_?" Ao ouvir seu nome, corou. Primeira vez que era chamada assim por Ichigo. "Você é tão ingênua... por isso é tão kawaii" beijou-lhe novamente.

Inoue estava muito encabulada. Não sabia como reagir a isso.

"Eu não gosto da Rukia. Só como amiga. Mas na verdade, eu gosto de você, Orihime."

"M-mas eu... mas eu sou muito... muito tonta e... e... eu não mereço isso, Kurosaki-kun! Eu... eu não mereço seu amor! V-você n-nunca iria... nunca iria ficar... com... com uma garota tonta e... e fraca como eu!" Começou a soluçar. "Eu... eu não mereço isso...!"

"Orihime." Levantou o rosto molhado da garota. "Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Se você é ingênua, eu estou aqui para te fortalecer. Se você é tonta, eu estou aqui para te deixar mais alerta. Se você é fraca, eu estou aqui para te deixar mais forte. Se você me quer, eu estou aqui para você."

"Kurosaki-kun..." palavras lindas...

"Sem você, eu não sei o que seria de minha vida. Você começou a clarear os meus dias sombrios. Seu sorriso é tudo para mim. Ver você triste me destrói todo por dentro. É muita angústia. E ver você perto de mim chorando e eu não poder fazer nada, me deixa p xP... Desculpe a palavra. Mas... sabe, Orihime... te deixar chorando por mim é a última coisa que quero vindo de você." Corou um pouco. "Ahn... te beijar deixou você um pouco mais alegre? Descobrir que eu amo você e não a Rukia te deixou um pouco mais alegre, Orihime?"

"Eu... eu... Kurosaki-kun... eu..." chorou.

Ichigo se assustou.

"Ah, Orihime, o que eu fiz?! Foi algo que falei? Foi algo que fiz? Eu não devia ter te beijado? Eu não deveria te chamar de Orihime? Eu... eu machuquei você?" estava agitado.

"Kurosaki-kun, não é isso..." riu um pouco por causa da confusão que ele acabara de fazer. "É que eu... eu fiquei triste por causa da Kuchiki-san... eu... eu acabei roubando você dela! Até agora a pouco, eu acreditava que vocês seriam um casal perfeito... Eu me sinto... me sinto uma traidora agora! Estou... estou traindo minha melhor amiga!"

"... Orihime." Virou o rosto dela para perto do dele. "Você nunca traiu ninguém. Eu nunca ficaria com a Rukia sendo que eu te tenho aqui." E beijou-a.

Inoue fechou seus olhos.

Isto era realmente amor? Ou era algo para a ruiva parar com todo aquele drama? Pensamentos de uma criança confusa que não conseguia admitir suas próprias palavras... Fazê-las acontecerem...

De qualquer forma, isso não importava agora. Inoue aproveitava cada minuto, cada segundo que ficava com Ichigo. Porque este poderia ser a despedida final. Talvez nunca mais fosse ver ele. Talvez por isso seu corpo não tentava de impedi-lo de fazer o que queria.

Ichigo colocou sua mão por baixo da camiseta de Inoue, tocando sua barriga.

"...! Kurosaki-kun!" Enrubesceu. "O-o que está fazendo!?!" tirou a mão do garota de seu corpo. Poderia fazer tudo, MENOS aquilo naquela hora.

"Ah, gomen, Orihime... foi… foi automático." Ficando com vergonha por tentar fazer algo que não devia.

"Se quiser demonstrar que me ama, não precisa fazer isso..." colocando a mãe dele em seu peito, beijando-a depois.

"..." tirou fios de cabelo que caíam no rosto dela. "... gomen de novo, Orihime." Acariciou seu rosto. "Você me perdoa?"

"..." Inoue sorriu "Claro!"

" 'brigado, Orihime!" abraçando-a de novo.

"_Eu daria tudo para poder ficar assim para sempre, Kurosaki-kun..."_ Inoue abraçou-o também. Colocou suas mãos atrás das costas de Ichigo, segurando em suas roupas. Começou a chorar novamente. A hora da despedia estava próxima... Sabia disso. Apertou mais as roupas dele. _"... eu não quero ir... mas vou pelos meus amigos... pelo Kurosaki-kun..."_

"Será que o que eu estou fazendo é certo...?"

"...? O que, Orihime?"

"_Droga, pensei alto..."_

"Nada, Kurosaki-kun." Apertou seu rosto no peito do garoto.

"_Está com algum problema..."_

"Vem cá, Orihime." Pegou a garota no colo.

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun!?"

"Não fale nada agora, tudo bem? Deixa eu curtir o momento..."

Logo em seguida, Ichigo se levantou e colocou Inoue sentada da cama. Depois, deitou-se e apoiou sua cabeça no colo da garota.

"Me deixa ficar um pouco assim..." parecia que voltaria a dormir de novo.

Inoue fazia carinhos na cabeça do amante. Puxou as cobertas para cima dele para poder ficar mais confortável.

Era tão bom ficar assim... Orihime queria tanto poder ficar assim para sempre também...

Faltava muito pouco tempo. Inoue precisava ir para não enfurecer Ulquiorra ou Aizen. Sentiu isso na pele.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Perguntou para ver se ele ainda estava acordado. E para sua (in)felicidade, ele estava dormindo. Levantou-se e colocou a cabeça dele na cama com cuidado.

"Sabe, Kurosaki-kun... Eu... eu tinha tantas coisas que queria fazer... Eu queria ser professora... astronauta... queria abrir uma loja de doces... Eu queria ia para o Mister Donuts e gritar 'quero tudo!'... Eu queria ir para Baskinsrobins e gritar 'quero tudo!'..." suspirou "Se eu tivesse umas cinco vidas para viver! Eu poderia viver em cinco cidades diferentes, comer até meu estômago ficar cheio cinco vezes e trabalhar em cinco lugares diferentes! E também... por cinco vezes... eu... eu poderia..." beijou-lhe na testa "Eu poderia me apaixonar pela mesma pessoa."

Acariciou uma última vez seu rosto.

"Você não sabe o quanto fez minha vida mudar. Obrigada por tudo, Kurosaki-kun." Olhou uma última vez. "Adeus."

**.oOo.oOo.**

Foi caminhando até se encontrar com Ulquiorra.

"Bem na hora, mulher. Missão cumprida." Olhou friamente para ela "Vamos logo."

"... sim." E andou em direção ao Hueco Mundo.

Mas foi satisfeita de ter falado que o amava. Satisfeita de ter falado com Ichigo uma última vez. Satisfeita de estar indo para salvar seus amigos das garras de Aizen. Pelo menos era o que achava.

Mas Ichigo ficaria à salvo, então o resto não importava.

Não importava o que acontecesse com ela, Inoue só queria o bem para as pessoas.

E este era o bem que ela achava que estava fazendo.

**Fim**

_Vocaulário_

Gomen - desculpe

Kawaii - bonitinho(a)

Souten Kishun - técnica da Inoue para curar

* * *

Ok... ficou podre. Ahn, ignorem o título, não sabia o que pôr xP 

Queria um fim um pouco mais dramático, mas não consegui...

Fic para Yumi nee-san ou Mayumii. no FanFiction.

Na verdade, gosto mais de yaoi, mas não resisti em fazer um IchixOri.

Espero que tenha gostado.

Reviews, eu agradeço! XD


End file.
